


Firecat.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Callie reminds Erica of her past, but it has an interesting link to her present.Prompt: drunk Callica with a little bit of Mark.  This was a pinch-hit fic for an exchange back in the day.  lolThis was fun to re-read :)





	Firecat.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avenavs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=avenavs).



**_Firecat_**  
  
Her eardrums vibrated with the punk sound filling the living room. Where Callie had found that photo album, Erica wasn’t sure she wanted to know. A person had to have had it in some forgotten box and she didn’t want to know who that person might be. She had severed the links long ago and had refused to look back until about 5 beers into the night when a giggling Callie ran out to the car with bare feet. She had a very old portable child’s record player in her left hand and under her right arm some well-loved vinyl albums. It took quite a bit of concentration for the inebriated Callie to set the needle on the record, but when she did the past began to blast. Erica had approached, picked up the album cover and promptly downed the rest of her beer.  
  
Callie stood then her feet slightly apart, her face alight with the joy of catching Erica off guard. She listened to the music although it wasn’t anything she would have normally sought out and she could feel the driving beat. Erica stood beer bottle in one hand and album cover in the other. Her eyes were closed. She seemed to be breathing in the music or somehow letting her body taste the feelings. When her blue eyes finally opened again to look at Callie, they were positively feral.  
  
White threads hanging out from gaping holes in jeans, ink marks, coffee stains, and a little bit of remaining blue suddenly made sense to Callie. In her mind, she could see the band t-shirt faded with washing, armholes rolled up where the sleeves had been cut off. The bare skin revealed by the cut shirt and the threadbare jeans made Callie’s mouth water. She wanted to run her fingers into the holes on Erica’s clothes and rip them off her girlfriend’s body.  
  
Erica closed her eyes again. In her mind, she was in a dark smoky bar. Smoke clouded the already low light and it was loud. People shouted over the band and everyone pulsed to the vibrations of the music. Looking at her wrist, as she grabbed a beer from the bar she saw the bracelets that had been made for her or bought with money she had earned. The glass on the beer was just as cold as the amber liquid coursing down her throat. Keeping her arm bent and the beer close to her mouth, Erica let her head bob in the rhythm coursing through the place. She sighed and then taking a second long-sip she finished the beer and set it loudly on the bar top. A warm body brushed up against her from behind reaching for a beer. When an arm wrapped around her middle and the body drank from the beer over her shoulder she snapped out of the reverie.  
  
Callie had no idea what was going on in her girlfriend’s head but her mind was making her heart race. Watching her girlfriend turn and down that beer, Callie felt a throb in her nether parts every time Erica’s throat muscles sent another swallow of beer down her throat. She had no idea this music could inspire that kind of reaction in either of them, but she thought it might be a new favorite of hers. The effect on Erica was like a full moon on a werewolf and Callie couldn’t wait to tame the beast.  
  
Looking deep into Callie’s brown eyes, Erica gave her a slow smile that made her eyes sparkle.  
  
The record spun and static filled the gap as the needle slid into the next track.  
  
When it began, Erica pulled Callie to her until their bodies were aligned from thighs to breasts. Erica growled in Callie’s ear, “You’re not dressed right.” Then she pulled back capturing Callie’s lips in a fierce kiss. Their bodies pressed and ground against each other as tongues licked into mouths, teeth nibbled jaw lines, and Erica left a pretty impressive hickey on Callie’s neck. The mark pulled a moan from deep within Callie and Erica’s hands roughly jerked at her t-shirt until they had removed it. The cold air was not as cold as the smooth paint her back slammed into, but Erica’s warm mouth on her skin and hands on her hips holding her against the wall provided a delicious distraction.   
  
Erica held Callie in place with one hand. The nails of her other hand scraped along Callie’s skin pulling down the bra strap. Her teeth and tongue followed hotly down sending heated sensations all over Callie’s body. Their movements and breathing were still fueled by the beat of the music coming from the tiny record player. Callie finished her beer in two long gulps and then let it fall with a thud to the hardwood below. Her body was thrumming with desire and she wanted to sink to the floor and roll along with it.  
  
The hand pressing hard into her hip told her that Erica wouldn’t allow that, and Erica was clearly in charge. She was still fully clothed and the thought made Callie’s inner muscles clench. Erica’s tongue swiped against the hardened peak of her nipple making it throb even more. Callie’s breath thrust her breast even further into Erica’s face. Teeth and hot lips followed and Callie let her head fall back against the wall in submission.  
  
The button of her trousers was popped off instead of undone and Callie’s hips answered the siren call of Erica’s hand. The firm hand on her hip burned against her even through the fabric. Erica leaned forward tilting her body up to claim Callie’s lips. The swollen flesh of her nipples hurt as Erica’s body slid up and then crushed against them. Erica’s mouth caught her whimper and their tongues slid against each other. Callie leaned forward into the kiss, her body begging for more. Erica’s hand struggled between them and then slipped under the waistband of her panties. Callie’s body shook as Erica slipped into her wetness and her teeth pulled at her bottom lip.   
  
The rhythm of the music had changed and Erica’s body slid against her, letting the fabric scrape against Callie’s fevered skin. Easily she slid her fingers against Callie’s wet folds. Following the baseline, Erica’s body slid up and down Callie. The whimpers and moans increased until they were lost completely in Callie’s shallow panting. Lost in the sensations of the music, Callie’s body around her and under her Erica was approaching her own bliss as she pushed Callie over the edge. The kiss was violent between them demanding release. Callie grasped Erica closer to her with one arm and then cupped her sex through her trousers. Then they were lost in fast movements against each other, until they each reached the edge of the abyss and jumped off the cliff together. When the spasms had passed through them, Erica pulled Callie roughly across the living room. On her way, the tall blonde bent and yanked the cord of the record player out of the wall. Callie was pulled behind her. She was still trying to get back in control of her body and it was all she could do to swipe her hand down the wall in passing to turn the lights out.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Several days later, Erica and Callie came into the lounge after lunch hoping to unwind from the busy morning. “Ladies.” Mark greeted them as he set the medical journal to the side and sat forward on the couch. Callie handed Erica a soda from the fridge. Erica sat next to Mark and Callie pulled the chair over so that their knees still touched. Mark gave Callie a questioning look, but Callie got caught with her answering nod to him.  
  
Erica squinted her eyes at them each in turn.  
  
“Was I right?” Mark asked in a curious voice.  
  
Callie bit her lip, but nodded.  
  
“Firecat!” Mark said as he leaned forward and drummed a familiar beat on the table in front of them. “Sylvester was right. Man, I am so jealous.”  
  
He continued drumming and Callie tried very hard not to giggle. She knew that her friend had a crush on her lover, but sometimes it was just too cute. She couldn’t really be mad at him after all this time. Especially when she knew that Erica had come to terms with it and begrudgingly accepted him warts and all so to speak.  
  
Wilting slightly under the Hahn-laser-death-glare, Mark stopped and let his hands simply rest against the table. He turned to her with a devilish grin that indicated he knew it was thin ice under him. “He said you were more of a bass player girl, than the one with the drummer.”  
  
Erica set the soda on the table and then crossed her legs even as she crossed her arms over her dark blue scrub top. She leveled a glare at him complete with eyebrow raise and set jaw. Callie’s heart rate increased as she watched a stand-off beginning between them. It was a shame since it had been ages since the last one.  
  
All of a sudden, Erica’s jaw popped open as she gasped and then backhanded Mark. From the sound of it, she had hit him pretty good. He started to protest as he rubbed his arm and scooted away, but Erica cried out as realization finally hit her. “Sly.” She said her voice thick with nostalgia and drawing out the word in a deep rumbling tone that sent a shiver down Callie’s spine. Mark smiled at her and nodded. “Sly Sloan.” Erica shook her head. “You’re right. I was more of a bass player girl. Jesus, Sloan. I might have liked you a lot earlier if you had told me you knew Sly instead of offering me your pickle.”  
  
Callie laughed loud at that one, unable to control herself at the sound of her lover’s voice saying the word pickle.  
  
“How was I supposed to know that the eminent Dr. Heartbreak Hahn grew up in that scene? It wasn’t until we were going through his things last month that I had any idea what a firecat you were.” Mark pretended to see an image in his head and then gave his lusty chuckle. “Man, you were hot.”  
  
Erica just sighed.  _‘I knew I didn’t want to know where that photo album or music came from.’_  


 

_**FIN.**_  



End file.
